Mark Levin
Mark Levin (born September 21, 1957) is a radio host, lawyer, author, polictical commentator and HERO who served in the Reagan adminsitration. He is all about the LAW. He does NOT like activist judges breaking the law, as revealed in his hit book Men in Black (good movie). Levin took US HIstory in college or something and is really knowledgable so he knows where living in a tyrany. Life Levin grew up in Philadelphia and attended Temple. He was adviser to many people in Reagans cabinet, although the exact numbers are unknown. He is a participator in the Freedom Concerts, which means that country music and war is freedom. He does NOT like these libtards opposing war because they hate freedom and these guys need to reminded of one of Jesus's most famous psalms "The meek shall NOT inherit the earth so you better whoop some a@@ every day of the week libtard and twice on the sabbath." - Austin 3:16 Radio While the libs are busy listening to there rock and roll music like Better then Ezra and the Jonas Brothers, Levin actualy makes good use of the radio by teaching about libs. Due to Ronomy AKA the study of Ronald Reagan, Levin became very famous as a scholar and was invited to do work for such brilliant men as Rush Limbaugh and Shawn Hannity. He would appear frequently on there shows and reveal valuable insights into how liberals are bad. This led to him getting his own show separate from Hannity and Limbaugh because he had so many ideas to explore. On the Mark Levin Show, Levin makes it clear that liberals are destroying the country and these guys need to stop playing sega genesis in mommys basement, they need to make the exodus into the real worls and get jobs and STOP trying to ask for handouts. He has shown that we need to STOP Obama from doing whatever. Obama is a rascist who worshipped Jeremiah Wright and bows to Saudi kings. He is trying to hose ALL of us by making us have healthcare and he pestered some poor waiter to make him get mustard once. Oh and I like to drink a cold Samuel Adams as much as the next guy but for Obama to drink a beer at a basketball game while watching thugs like Isiah Rider do there slam dunks is an OUTRAGE. The only liberal whos kind of okay is Joe Lieberman, are greatest ally. Books Levin wrote "Liberty and Tyranny: A Conservative MANifesto" based on one of Aesops most famous proverbs "All liberals are tyrants". It contains his lamentation on liberals and what there doing to society. If Daniel Webster knew the federal government would have this much power he would have disbarred himself instead of arguing against states rights. Levin's book "Men in Black: How the Supreme Court is destroying America" chronicles how the activist justices of the Court like Ruth Gader Binsburg thinks they can trample on the Constution. Then its like they use some ray on us that erases are memory and we forget they took are rights. Other works Levin is also a contributer to the NRO, carrying on the legacy of William Buckley. (literally NOT his son)